BMW 328Ci
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec |engine = BMW M52TUB28 |displacement = 2793 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 188 BHP |torque = 206.9 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |torque = 280 Nm |drivetrain = |height = |width = |length = }} The BMW 328Ci is a compact executive car once produced by BMW. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Colors There are fifteen colors available for this vehicle: * Alpine White * Titanium Silver Metallic * Steel Gray Metallic * Cosmos Black Metallic * Black * Bright Red * Brick Red * Sienna Red Metallic * Light Yellow Metallic * Sea Green Metallic * Fern Green Metallic * Steel Blue Metallic * Topaz Blue * Orient Blue Metallic * Dark Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: A sports car for grown-ups, the BMW 3-Series Coupe is a handsome yet subtle two-door evolution of the new generation 3-Series saloon. Longer, lower, and wider than the four-door, the Coupe also boasts a tweaked chassis for enhanced driving abilities. For starters the 3-Series Coupe's ride height is lowered by 15mm compared with the saloon to gain greater stability from a reduced centre of gravity. The springs and dampers are also stiffer to resist body roll. A similar independent suspension set-up to the saloon is utilised, featuring compact struts at the front and a central arm axle matched to control arms at the rear, all featuring lightweight alloy components. High technology also plays a part in taming the Coupe's rear-wheel drive power delivery. An anti-lock braking system is linked up to BMW's Cornering Braking Control to retain stability should the driver be forced to brake in the middle of a bend. An Automatic Stability Control and Traction system further acts to cut engine power if one of the wheels starts to spin, while the optional Dynamic Stability Control system uses the aid of ABS and yaw sensors to detect when the car is about to go out of control, remedying the situation automatically. Among the 3-Series Coupe line-up is the 323Ci packing a 2.5-litre inline six-cylinder engine delivering 170BHP at 5,500rpm, as well as a 328Ci boasting a 2.8-litre six giving a heftier 193BHP at 5,500rpm. The 323Ci takes just 8.0 seconds to accelerate from 0-62mph before reaching 145mph, while the 328Ci is sifter still with 0-62mph in 7.0 seconds and 150mph. Transmission choices are a five-speed close-ratio manual gearbox and a five-speed automatic with a manual-style Steptronic mode, as standard the 323Ci rolls on 16-inch alloy wheels and the 328Ci has meatier 17-inch alloys. The 3-Series Coupes were received as leaders of their class for their combination of refinement and handling abilities at their world launch in early 1999. Acquisition GT2 This car is worth 50,690 Credits, available to buy at the BMW dealership. Racing Modifications cost 85,000 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought for 50,690 Credits at the BMW dealership. Pictures BMW_328Ci_(GT2).jpg|The BMW 328Ci as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. The license plates of the car originally did not have the "BMW 328Ci" text, which would be added in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. -R-BMW_328Ci.jpg|A BMW 328Ci with racing modifications applied. File:Gbc8nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:BMW Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race